


Letter

by GoringWriting



Series: Mama Rhodes is Here to Kick Ass and Take Names [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: A look at how Human Jarvis and Roberta protected their boy.





	Letter

Roberts Rhodes only met human Jarvis a handful of times considering Tony was at college and away from home when she met him.

However the minute they met she made sure that they exchanged phone numbers. They then preceding to talk about Tony and the kind of support he would need since Howard was a horrible parent.

Then Tony's parents died and he retreated into himself but they were there. Roberta would scare away the vulturous reporters who wanted a shot of Tony's heartbreak while Jarvis would get Tony out of there.

This continued on for a while. The two of them making sure that Tony wasn't be used or abused. They scared away corporate spies, women looking for a way into upper society and even some of Tony's supposed friends.

Then Jarvis died and Roberta received a letter from him saying that it was her job to keep on protecting Tony. The letter had said one more thing but she had filed it away thinking that she would never need it.

Then Tony built JARVIS and his siblings and Roberta was grateful that she would have an omnipresent force to help her take care of Tony.

If she helped JARVIS get around his programming a couple of times that was no one's business but her own.

The day Robert met Virginia Potts she knew that there was going to be trouble. Potts was tough and took none of Tony's shit and made sure that he was taken care of. For that Roberta was grateful but she was afraid that Tony would get hurt if he got too attached and he did but it didn't end in destruction, chaos, and abandonment it had ended in Pepper saying, “if you think a break up is going to keep me from kicking your ass if you miss this meeting tomorrow you're wrong.” 

That's how Pepper earned her respect.   
Then came Happy. He did his job and made sure that Tony was as safe as he could get him. Roberta was happy about that.

Then her brother in law died so Roberta had to go the care of his affairs. Tony had understood. He knew that Roberta wasn't abandoning him. The woman was too damn stubborn to do so.

When the Ten Rings took Tony, she was ready to call up every contact she had. When Tony came home she made sure he was going to be okay before having her sources track down everything about them.

When Stane died she was pissed. She wanted to be the one to end him.

When Roberta heard about what that Romanov woman did to Tony during their first interaction she was ready to tear her head off. But Tony shook his head. Said that she wasn't worth it.

Roberta wasn't surprised that the Avengers were going to end up splitting. She'd seen the way they treated her Tony. Like he was garbage. They let him handle all the mess and ignored his cries for help.

She never thought it would get as bad as it did.

The last part of Jarvis’ letter came to her mind a lot during the media dubbed “Civil War.”

It had said: if anyone tries to take Tony's light, destroy them.

And now watching Tony toss baby tomatoes into Loki's mouth purely to win a bet, while Peter, James, Pepper, Happy, and Bruce cheer him on, Roberta is glad that Tony didn't lose his light in Siberia and she's glad she destroyed any chance the Rogues would ever have of regaining favor.

Because the joy on Tony's face when he wins the bet against Loki is more precious to her than anything else could ever be.


End file.
